FanGirl
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: It's Atem's birthday and Jou decides to get the revenge he wanted. Seto/Jou/Atem, Kamishipping. Part 2/3.
1. Almost Caught

**A/N: Here is the next installment of my Yugioh Series: Kamishipping. Part 2/3. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

"Neh, Seto. Isn't Atem's birthday tomorrow or something?" the blonde wondered as he looked through the net on Seto Kaiba's work computer. The prodigy CEO merely looked at the puppy,

"Maybe. Do you have something planned for him?"

"Yeah, I do," Jou stated as he continued to surf the net, "Why? Do you want to help me?"

"I rather be surprised by it. I can trust you to pull out all the stops on this one?" Seto chuckled as he slipped on his black suit. Jou bristled, finally looking up from the compter screen,

"I know I can do it! Don't think lightly of me, Kaiba!" Seto noticed the change of his name, that meant the little puppy was pissed.

"I look forward to seeing your work tomorrow night," the CEO replied and he left the office to get ready for a meeting coming up about the new duel disk system.

--

"Hey Atem, what do you want for your birthday?" the best friend of the puppy asked. They had just gotten out of the theater with two of their other friends. The pharaoh thought for a bit,

"Jou naked."

"You really are one sex deprived pharaoh," Ryou replied, his virgin ears were now broken in.

"That's all you want? We all know you're definately going to get that present. Anything else that you want?" Honda stated as he fell in step with the ex-pharaoh. It took Atem a moment to think before responding,

"An Ice Cream Cake."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Don't worry I'll buy you the best ice cream cake there is! Mint Chocolate right?" Honda lit up. Atem smiled,

"Yes."

--

"Gah. . . so many to choose from and so limited amount of cash in my pockets. I was wrong to not let Seto in on my plan, I think I need a little bit more money. . ." the blonde puppy whispered. He went through the whole clothing store and picked out as many outfits he could find that will have Atem literally buldge in his pants. Jou snickered as he took pictures of himself in the dressing stall with all the outfits on. He liked all of them, therefore it was a tough decision to choose just the one outfit that he would present to both of his lovers tomorrow night.

_I'll have to come back tomorrow again after I decide thoroughly what I want to wear as my present._

After putting all of the outfits back, he went to the owner of the shop and warned her that he was going to come back tomorrow to purchase one of the outfits he had tried on earlier and the owner complied. Jou headed back into the limo and went home for the rest of the day.

Locked up in his room or should he say **their** room, he scattered the photographs on the bedspread and examined each and one of them for the little detail. It had to be just right for the occasion. Strangely all the ones that he liked were all female costumes.

"Where has the world come to. . ." Jou whispered. A jiggle of the door handle caught his attention.

"Jou?" The blonde's heart almost leapt out of his chest at the sound of the pharaoh's deep voice.

"Ah. . . J-Just a minute!" Jou gathered all of the photos and ran around the room like a crazed animal with its head chopped off. He finally stuffed the pictures in a large document envelope and went to unlock the door to their shared bedroom. The pharoah peeked his head in and looked around the room to find anything out of the ordinary; none.

"Why was the door locked? Were you doing something that you shouldn't be doing?" the pharaoh guessed. Jou flushed,

"L-Like what?"

"I don't know," the pharaoh made himself comfy against the doorway of their room, "masturbating perhaps?"

"Wh-What?! I have you and Seto for that!" Jou stuttered. The pharoah nodded thoughtfully,

"You're right. Then. . . are you hiding someone?"

"Absolutely not!" Jou argued.

"Then what is it that you're hiding?" the pharaoh pestered.

"I'm home!" Seto's voice floated up from the front door.

"Looks like you're off the hook, Jou. Come down and let's have dinner," Atem stated and Jou nodded. It was too close for comfort, his plan was about to be blown into smithereens if the CEO hadn't come home when he did. He'd had to make it up to him somehow. Just. . . not now.


	2. My Little Puppy

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!! This is the second part to "My FanGirl". The conclusion will be updated soon . . . or not. Depending if I have enough motivation to do so. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

It was the early hours of the next morning and on March 18 that Jou slipped out of the mansion undetected. The blonde went back to the clothing store and purchased the one outfit that he thought would look dead sexy for tonight.

Jou stuffed the garment in a duffel bag and headed to school. He placed the hidden item in his school locker and closed it shut. If he planned everything according to plan, he would have the pharaoh and the CEO eating right out of his hands. The puppy snickered, his revenge was almost here.

"What's that in the bag, Jou?"

"God, Honda! You scared the hell out of me!" Jou shouted. Honda threw his hands up in defense,

"Why are you being so jumpy? You got Atem's present in there or something?"

Jou didn't say something as he growled,

"I don't want to spoil it for you, why don't you anticipate it when you come by tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, bub. 7pm right?" Honda checked and Jou nodded,

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll definately be there. See you tonight, Jou," Honda waved and headed down the hall. Jou leaned against the locker and let out a huge breath that he didn't even notice that it was held in,

"Almost. . ."

--

"Otogi. . .guys, I've just thought of something," spoke up Ryou. The gang looked over at the white haired boy,

"Since it's the pharaoh's birthday, do we slap him according to the present time or the past time?"

"What do you mean?" Mai stated suddenly.

"I get it," Shizuka nodded, "Ryou means if we should give Atem his birthday slaps according to his age here or back when he was ruling Egypt."

"Exactly, thanks Shizuka," Ryou smiled innocently.

"Oh god," Anzu stated as she pointed ahead of them and spotted what looked like Jou in a woman's attire.

"Is that. . . what I think it is?" Honda whispered. Mai nodded,

"Yup, it's Rin's outfit from Vocaloid."

"Voca--what?" Honda turned to the busty woman.

"Vocaloid. . . you know the software where anime characters are. . . Oh forget it. . ." Mai gave up.

"Do you think that's Jou's present for Atem?" Otogi wondered. Honda nodded,

"It must be. Earlier today I saw him stuffing a duffel back into his locker. I bet that costume was in it. He looks damn sexy in that. I wouldn't mind having a piece of him tonight."

"Honda!" Ryou shouted. The brunette looked over at the smaller boy,

"What?"

"You're friends, how could you say that to someone's boyfriend?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not like Seto will ever let anyone near his puppy without a good explanation," Honda scoffed.

"Let's go over there now. The party's about to start. I think Atem is staying back a bit because of student council meetings," Anzu stated.

"That gives us enough time," Shizuka nodded.

"Let's get going then," Otogi announced and the whole group made their way over to the Kaiba mansion.

--

"Master . . . Jounouchi?" the head maid greeted but stopped when she saw what the young master was wearing, "Why are you . . . ?"

"It's my costume for tonight," Jou gestered to his outfit and then looked back at the maid, "Have you prepared all the meals?" Jou wondered and the said maid nodded,

"Yes, everything is going according to plan. Master Seto is in the upstairs bedroom getting ready for tonight's event."

"Good and my friends are coming over in a little while, let them into the living room," Jou waved as he headed up the stairs to their shared bedroom to see the CEO fixing his tie. The brunette must've notice the uneasiness because he turned to find the blonde standing in the doorway in a very sexy costume.

"You coming to ask me to break in that costume?" the CEO smirked. Jou glared,

"No, I'm saving it for Atem when he get's home. He's afterall the _birthday _boy."

Seto rolled his eyes as he pulled on a coat jacket and strided over to where the costume clad blonde was standing with a hand to his hip,

"He won't mind."

"You want to bet?" Jou stated. Seto leaned in close,

"Let the bets begin."

--

"Welcome, are you perhaps the guests of Young Master Jounouchi?" the lady with red curls in a maid uniform wondered.

"Yup, we believe so," Otogi stated and the group wondered into the vast home after they've been welcomed in.

"The party will be held in the bar room, so you can make yourselves at home there. The bartender will be glad to take any orders you have to offer," the main announced. Otogi and Honda both lit up with excitment and asked the maid to lead them there. The rest of the group had no choice but to follow them.

Upstairs in the occupied bedroom, the hosting couple were busily getting to know each other inside and out. Jou was pressed harshly against one of their bedroom walls, the skirt had been hitched up to his waist by the taller of the two. The light lipstick on Jou's lips were smeared hapharzadly, streaking the bright red hue onto his cheeks. The blonde's slender legs were wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist as their lip-locking passion began heating up. Seto was in the midst of pulling Jou's pants when a knock was on the door,

"Master? The guests are here."

"I'll be right out," Seto stated and slowly let down the blonde who wobbled for a few seconds and steadied himself against the wall behind him. Seto chuckled at the face in front of him and Jou glared,

"What?"

"Your makeup is smeared. I think you need to reapply it," Seto stated as he took out a hankerchief and began wiping off the remaining lipstick smear. Jou could only retort back,

"Well, you don't look so cool either. You got a little bit of lipstick _there_."

--

"So when is Jou and Seto going to come down?" Honda wondered as he sipped his second cocktail of the day.

"The two masters will come shortly, they want to wait until Master Atem arrives," the head main informed. The group all nodded with understanding, the real party of course wouldn't start without the star.

They didn't need to wait long before the front door opened to reveal the birthday boy. The group went out to greet him and the party for the birthday boy began. Upstairs, Jou reapplied his makeup and pressed out the wrinkles after his tryst with Seto of "breaking in" the costume that he had picked out just for Atem.

"Do I look okay?" Jou called over to the brunette and the CEO looked at the blonde who was in the bathroom,

"Your arse or your face?"

Jou glared from the mirror, "My overall appearance, genius."

"I liked it better before," Seto commented and ducked when something came sailing towards him.

"Do you regret now for kissing me?" Jou smirked and Seto gave him a smirk back,

"Not a bit."

--

**(1) Jou's birthday outfit for Atem was inspired by Rin from "Vocaloid". You can see the outfit here: www . hellocosplay . com / images / props / vocaloid - cosplay - akita - neru - shoes - 1 . jpg (take out the spaces if you want to go to the link)**


End file.
